wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXXVIII
Nazajutrz rano książę odebrał wezwanie od elektora, aby co prędzej pospieszył do Królewca dla objęcia komendy nad świeżo zaciągniętymi wojskami, które miały iść pod Malborg lub pod Gdańsk. List zawierał także wiadomości o śmiałej wyprawie Karola Gustawa w dół Rzeczypospolitej, aż do krajów ruskich. Elektor przewidywał zły koniec tej wyprawy, ale właśnie dlatego pragnął stanąć na czele sił jak największych, aby w razie potrzeby jednej lub drugiej stronie stać się niezbędnym, drogo się sprzedać i losy wojny przeważyć. Z tych powodów zalecał młodemu księciu wszelki możliwy pośpiech, tak dalece zaś chodziło mu o uniknięcie mitręgi, że za pierwszym gońcem wysłał i drugiego, który przybył we dwanaście godzin później. Książę więc nie miał ani chwili do stracenia i nie dość czasu do odpoczynku, febra bowiem wróciła znowu z dawną siłą. Jednak trzeba było jechać. Za czym, zdawszy władzę Sakowiczowi, rzekł mu: — Być może, iż przyjdzie miecznika i dziewczynę przewieźć do Królewca. Tam łatwiej przyjdzie się po cichu z nieprzyjaznym człekiem uporać; dziewkę zaś, bylem był zdrów, wezmę ze sobą do obozu, bo dość mi tych ceremonij. — Dobrze, to się i komput wojsk może powiększyć — odparł na pożegnanie Sakowicz. W godzinę później nie było już księcia w Taurogach. Został Sakowicz jako pan samowładny, uznający nad sobą jedną tylko władzę: władzę Anusi Borzobohatej. I proch przed jej stopami zaczął zdmuchiwać, jak niegdyś sam książę przed stopami Oleńki. Hamując dziką swą naturę, był dwornym, uprzedzającym chęci, zgadującym myśli, a zarazem trzymał się z dala, z całym szacunkiem, z jakim powinien być światowy kawaler dla panny, o której rękę i serce się stara. Jej zaś, trzeba wyznać, spodobało się owo królowanie w Taurogach; miło jej było pomyśleć, że gdy wieczór nadchodzi, w dolnych salach, na korytarzach, w cekhauzie, w sadzie, jeszcze zimowym szronem okrytym, rozlegają się wzdychania starszych i młodszych oficerów, że nawet astrolog wzdycha patrząc w gwiazdy ze swej samotnej wieży, że nawet stary miecznik westchnieniami przerywa wieczorny różaniec. Najlepszą będąc dziewczyną, była przecie rada, że nie ku Oleńce idą owe afekta strzeliste, ale ku niej; była rada i ze względu na Babinicza, bo czuła swoją moc i przychodziło jej do głowy, że jeśli nigdy nikt się jej nie oparł, to musiała i na jego sercu trwałe oczyma wypalić znaki. "O tamtej zapomni, nie może inaczej być, bo niewdzięcznością go tam karmią, a gdy się to stanie, wie, gdzie mnie szukać, i poszuka... rozbójnik jeden!" Zaraz potem odgrażała mu się w duszy: "Czekaj! odpłacę ja ci, nim pocieszę." Sakowicza tymczasem, niezbyt nawet lubiąc, mile widziała. Prawda, że usprawiedliwił się w jej oczach z zarzutu zdrady w ten sam sposób, w jaki miecznikowi wytłumaczył się Bogusław. Zatem mówił, że ze Szwedem już był pokój zawarty, już Rzeczpospolita odetchnąć i zakwitnąć miała. gdy pan Sapieha dla swojej prywaty wszystko popsował. Anusia, niezbyt się na tych sprawach znając, puszczała te słowa mimo uszu. Lecz natomiast uderzyło ją coś innego w opowiadaniach pana starosty oszmiańskiego. — Billewicze — mówił — krzyczą wniebogłosy na swą krzywdę i niewolę, a przecież nic im się tu nie stało i nie stanie. Nie puszczał ich książę z Taurogów, prawda, ale to dla ich dobra, bo o trzy staje za bramą zginąć już od grasantów lub leśnych osaczników mogli. Nie puszczał ich i dlatego, że pannę Billewiczównę pokochał, i to prawda! Któż wszelako go nie usprawiedliwi? kto, czułe serce mając i wzdychaniami obarczone piersi, inaczej by postąpił? Gdyby miał mniej zacne intencje, pewnie by jako pan tak potężny mógł wodzów sobie popuścić, lecz on chciał się żenić, chciał wynieść tę oporną pannę do swego książęcego stanu, szczęśliwościami ją obsypać, koronę radziwiłłowską na jej głowę włożyć, i za to inwektywy nań ci niewdzięczni ludzie rzucają, sławy mu i zacności ujmując... Anusia niezbyt wierząc spytała zaraz tego samego dnia Oleńki, czy prawda, że książę chciał się z nią żenić? Oleńka zaprzeczyć nie mogła, a że były już ze sobą poufałe, więc przytoczyła swoje racje. Wydały się one Anusi słuszne i dostateczne, ale przecie pomyślała sobie, że Billewiczom nie było znów tak ciężko w Taurogach ani książę z Sakowiczem nie byli takimi zbrodniarzami, za jakich ich pan miecznik rosieński ogłosił. Toteż gdy nadeszły wieści, że pan Sapieha z Babiniczem nie tylko nie zbliżają się ku Taurogom, ale pociągnęli wielkimi pochodami na króla szwedzkiego aż hen, ku Lwowu, Anusia wpadła naprzód w złość, a potem jęła rozumować, że gdy ich nie ma, to na nic uciekać z Taurogów, bo można życie stracić lub w najlepszym razie spokojny pobyt zmienić w pełną niebezpieczeństw niewolę. Przyszło z tego powodu do sporów między nią a Oleńką i miecznikiem; lecz i oni nawet przyznać musieli, że odejście pana Sapiehy wielce ucieczkę utrudnia, jeżeli całkiem niepodobną jej nie uczyni, tym bardziej że w kraju wrzało coraz bardziej i nikt z mieszkańców jutra pewien być nie mógł. Zresztą, chociażby i nie przyznawali racyj Anusinych, ucieczka bez jej pomocy, wobec czujności Sakowicza i innych oficerów, była niemożliwą. Ketling jeden był im oddany, ale do żadnego układu przeciwnego służbie wciągnąć się nie dawał, przy tym często bywał nieobecny, bo go Sakowicz jako doświadczonego żołnierza i zdolnego oficera rad używał przeciwko zbrojnym kupom konfederatów i grasantów, za czym często z Taurogów wysyłał. A Anusi coraz było w nich lepiej. Sakowicz oświadczył jej się w miesiąc po wyjeździe księcia, ale zwodnica dała mu chytrą odpowiedź, że go nie zna, że różnie o nim mówią, że nie miała czasu jeszcze go polubić, że bez pozwolenia księżnej Gryzeldy wychodzić za mąż nie może, a na koniec, że chce go na rok próby wystawić. Starosta zżuł gniew, kazał dać tego dnia jednemu rajtarowi za błahe przewinienie trzy tysiące rózg, po których pochowano biednego żołdaka, lecz musiał się na Anusine kondycje zgodzić. Ona zaś zapowiedziała pankowi, że jeżeli będzie służył jeszcze wierniej, pilniej i pokorniej, to za rok i tak dostanie tylko tyle, ile będzie jej łaska. W ten sposób igrała z niedźwiedziem, lecz tak już zdążyła go opanować, że stłumił nawet mruczenie, odrzekł jej tylko: — Z wyjątkiem zdrady księcia, wszystkiego waćpanna ode mnie wymagaj, choćby tego, bym na kolanach chodził... Gdyby Anusia wiedziała, jak straszne Sakowiczowego zniecierpliwienia skutki spadają na całą okolicę, może by go tak nie drażniła. Żołnierze i mieszczanie w Taurogach drżeli przed nim, bo karał ciężko całkiem bez winy, nad wszelką miarę. Jeńcy konali w łańcuchach z głodu lub przypiekani żelazem. Nieraz zdawało się, że dziki starosta chce ochłodzić wzburzoną i spiekłą żarem miłości duszę w krwi ludzkiej, bo zrywał się nagle i sam chodził na wyprawy. A zwycięstwo chodziło najczęściej jego śladem. Wycinał w pień kupy rebelizantów; wziętym do niewoli chłopom kazał dla przykładu ucinać prawe ręce i puszczał do domów wolno. Groza jego imienia opasała też jakby murem Taurogi, znaczniejsze nawet oddziały patriotów nie ośmielały się zapuszczać dalej jak pod Rosienie. Cisza stała się wszędzie, a on z powsinogów niemieckich, z miejscowego chłopstwa formował za pieniądze wyciśnięte z okolicznych mieszczan i szlachty coraz nowe pułki i rósł w siły, ażeby ich swemu księciu w razie ciężkiej potrzeby dostarczyć. Wierniejszego i straszniejszego sługi nie mógł Bogusław znaleźć. W Anusię za to patrzył Sakowicz coraz tkliwiej swymi strasznymi bladoniebieskimi oczyma i na lutni jej grywał. Płynęło tedy życie w Taurogach dla Anusi wesoło i zabawnie, dla Oleńki ciężko i jednostajnie. Z jednej szły promienie wesołości jako owo światełko, które nocami bije od świętojańskiego robaczka; drugiej twarz stawała się coraz bledszą, poważniejszą, surowszą, czarne brwi ściągały się coraz mocniej na białym czole, tak że w końcu przezwano ją zakonnicą i miała w sobie coś z mniszki. Poczęła się oswajać z tą myślą, że nią zostanie, że ją sam Bóg, przez ból, przez zawody, za kratę do spokoju prowadzi. Nie ta to już była dziewczyna ze ślicznymi rumieńcami na twarzy i szczęściem w oczach, nie ta Oleńka, która niegdyś jadąc w saniach z narzeczonym, panem Andrzejem Kmicicem, krzyczała: "Hej! hej!", na bory i lasy! Wiosna czyniła się na świecie. Rozpętane z lodu wody Bałtyku począł kołysać wiatr duży a ciepły, potem drzewa zakwitły, strzeliły kwiaty z surowych liściastych obsłon, potem słońce zaczęło bywać znojne, a biedna dziewczyna próżno wyglądała końca taurożańskiej niewoli, bo i Anusia nie chciała uciekać, i w kraju coraz straszniej było. Miecz i ogień srożył się tak, jakby nigdy zmiłowanie boże nastąpić nie miało. Owszem, kto nie chwycił szabli lub dzidy zimą, ten schwytał ją wiosną; śnieg śladów nie zdradzał, gdy bór dawał lepsze schronienie i ciepło wojnę czyniło łatwiejszą. Wieści jako jaskółki nadlatywały do Taurogów, czasem groźne, czasem pocieszające. I jedne, i drugie święciła czysta dziewczyna modlitwą, a oblewała łzami smutku lub radości. Więc naprzód mówiono o okropnym całego narodu powstaniu. Ile było drzew w borach Rzeczypospolitej, ile kłosów kołysało się na jej łanach, ile gwiazd świeciło po nocach między Tatrami a Bałtykiem, tyle wstało przeciw Szwedom wojowników: którzy szlachtą będąc, do miecza a wojny z woli bożej i przyrodzonego rzeczy porządku się rodzili; którzy skiby pługiem krając, obsiewali ziarnem tę krainę; którzy handlem i rzemiosły po miastach się parali; którzy żyli w puszczach z pszczelnej pracy, z wypalania smoły, z topora lub strzelby; którzy nad rzekami siedząc, rybactwem się trudnili; którzy na stepach koczowali ze stadami — wszyscy chwycili za broń, aby najezdnika z kraju wyżenąć. Już Szwed tonął w tej liczbie jako w rzece wezbranej. Ku podziwowi całego świata, bezsilna jeszcze niedawno Rzeczpospolita znalazła więcej szabel w swojej obronie, niż mógł ich mieć cesarz niemiecki lub król francuski. Potem przyszły wieści o Karolu Gustawie, jako szedł coraz w głąb Rzeczypospolitej z nogami we krwi, z głową w dymach i płomieniach, bluźniąc. Spodziewano się lada chwila usłyszeć wieść o jego śmierci i zagubie wszystkich wojsk szwedzkich. Imię Czarnieckiego rozlegało się coraz potężniej od ściany do ściany, przejmując strachem nieprzyjaciół, wlewając otuchę w serca polskie. — Zbił pod Kozienicami! — mówiono jednego dnia — zbił pod Jarosławiem! — powtarzano w kilka tygodni później — zbił pod Sandomierzem! — powtarzało dalekie echo. Dziwiono się temu tylko, skąd się jeszcze bierze tyle Szwedów po takich pogromach. Na koniec przyleciały nowe stada jaskółek, a z nimi fama o uwięzieniu króla i całej armii szwedzkiej w widłach rzecznych. Zdawało się, że koniec tuż, tuż. Sam Sakowicz w Taurogach przestał chodzić na wyprawy, jeno listy po nocach pisywał i w różne strony rozsyłał. Miecznik był jakoby obłąkany. Co dzień wieczór wpadał z Wieściami do Oleńki. Czasem gryzł ręce, gdy sobie wspomniał, że trzeba siedzieć w Taurogach. Tęskniła w pole stara żołnierska dusza. W końcu zaczął się zamykać w swojej stancji i nad czymś po całych godzinach rozmyślać. Raz chwycił niespodzianie Oleńkę w ramiona, zaryczał wielkim płaczem i rzekł jej: — Miłaś ty, dziewczyno, córuchno jedyna, ale ojczyzna milsza. I nazajutrz dzień znikł, jakoby w ziemię się zapadł. Oleńka znalazła tylko list, a w nim słowa następujące: "Bóg cię błogosław, dziecko kochane. Rozumiałem ja ci dobrze, że ciebie, a nie mnie strzegą i że samemu mi łatwiej wymknąć się przyjdzie. Niechże mnie Bóg sądzi, jeślim ja to, niebogo sieroto, z zatwardziałości serca i braku ojcowskiego afektu dla ciebie uczynił. Ale męka była od pacjencji większa i nie mogłem, na rany Chrystusa Pana przysięgam, nie mogłem już dłużej wysiedzieć. Bo jakem pomyślał, że się tam najszczersza krew polska rzeką pro patria et libertate leje, a mojej ni kropli w tej rzece nie masz, tedy mi się wydało, że mnie anieli niebiescy za to potępią... Nie rodzić mi się było na świętej Żmudzi naszej, gdzie żywie amor patriae i męstwo, nie rodzić mi się było ni szlachcicem, ni Billewiczem, to bym przy tobie został i ciebie strzegł. Ale ty, mężem będąc, uczyniłabyś to samo, więc i mnie odpuścisz, iżem cię, jako Daniela, samą w jaskini lwów porzucił. Którego że Bóg w miłosierdziu swoim konserwował, tak też mniemam, że i nad tobą będzie lepsza od mojej, Najświętszej Panny, Królowej naszej protekcja." Oleńka łzami oblała pismo, ale pokochała stryjca za ten postępek jeszcze lepiej, bo jej serce dumą wezbrało. Tymczasem uczynił się w Taurogach hałas niemały. Sam Sakowicz wpadł do dziewczyny z furią wielką i nie zdejmując czapki z głowy spytał: — Gdzie stryj waćpanny? — Gdzie wszyscy, prócz zdrajców, są!... W polu! — Waćpanna wiedziałaś o tym!... — krzyknął starosta. A ona, zamiast się stropić, postąpiła kilka kroków ku niemu i mierząc go oczyma z niewypowiedzianą pogardą odrzekła: — Wiedziałam — i cóż? — Waćpanna... ej! gdyby nie książę!... Waćpanna przed księciem odpowiesz!... — Ni przed księciem, ni przed jego pachołkiem. A teraz proszę!... I palcem wskazała mu drzwi. Sakowicz zgrzytnął zębami i wyszedł. Tego samego dnia zagrzmiało w całych Taurogach o zwycięstwie wareckim i taka trwoga padła na wszystkich stronników szwedzkich, że sam Sakowicz nie śmiał karać księży, którzy publicznie odśpiewali w okolicznych kościołach Te Deum. Wielki też ciężar spadł mu z serca, gdy w kilka tygodni później przyszło spod Malborga pismo Bogusławowe z doniesieniem, iż król wymknął się z rzecznego saku. Lecz inne nowiny były wielce niepocieszne. Książę żądał posiłków i nie kazał zostawiać w Taurogach więcej wojsk, niżby tego konieczna obrona wymagała. Gotowe rajtarie wyszły na drugi dzień, a z nimi Ketling, Oettingen, Fitz-Gregory, słowem, wszyscy znamienitsi oprócz Brauna, który był koniecznie Sakowiczowi potrzebny. Taurogi opustoszały jeszcze bardziej niż po wyjeździe księcia. Anusia Borzobohata poczęła się nudzić i tym bardziej Sakowiczowi dokuczać. On zaś myślał, czyby się do Prus nie przenieść, bo ośmielone odejściem wojsk partie jęły znowu przesuwać się za Rosienie i zbliżać do Taurogów. Sami Billewicze zebrali do pięciuset koni z obywatelstwa, drobnej szlachty i chłopów. Porazili oni znacznie pułkownika Bützowa, który przeciw nim wyciągnął, i przepłukiwali bez miłosierdzia wszystkie wsie radziwiłłowskie. Ludność garnęła się do nich chętnie, bo żaden ród, sami nawet Chlebowiczowie, nie cieszyli się taką między pospólstwem czcią i powagą. Sakowiczowi żal było zostawiać Taurogi na łaskę nieprzyjaciół, wiedział także, że w Prusach trudno m u będzie o pieniądze, o posiłki, że tu rządzi, jak chce, tam władza jego zmaleć musi, jednakże tracił coraz bardziej nadzieję, czy się potrafi utrzymać. Pobity Bützow schronił się pod jego opiekę, a wieści, które przywiózł o potędze i wzroście rebelii, skłoniły ostatecznie Sakowicza na stronę pruską. Jako zaś człowiek stanowczy i lubiący prędko doprowadzić do skutku to, co zamierzył, w dziesięć dni ukończył przygotowania, wydał rozkazy i miał ruszyć. Nagle trafił na niespodziewany opór i to ze strony, z której najmniej go się spodziewał, bo ze strony Anusi Borzobohatej. Anusia nie myślała do Prus jechać. W Taurogach było jej dobrze. Postępy konfederackich partyj nie przestraszały jej bynajmniej, i gdyby Billewicze uderzyli na same Taurogi, jeszcze by była rada. Rozumowała sobie przy tym, że na obczyźnie, między Niemcami, zostawałaby zupełnie na łasce Sakowicza, że łatwiej by tam mogło przyjść do jakowychś zobowiązań, do których nie miała ochoty, więc postanowiła upierać się przy pozostaniu. Oleńka, której wyznała swoje przyczyny, nie tylko potwierdziła ich słuszność, ale najmocniej, ze łzami w oczach, poczęła ją błagać, aby oparła się wyjazdowi. — Tu zbawienie może jeszcze przyjść, nie dziś, to jutro — mówiła — tam zginiemy obie. Anusia zaś jej na to: — A widzisz! A małoś to mnie nałajała za to, że i pana starostę chciałam pogrążyć, choć ja o niczym nie wiedziałam, jak księżnę Gryzeldę kocham, tylko to jakoś tak samo z siebie przyszło. A teraz zważałli by on na mój opór, gdyby nie był pogrążon? A co? — Prawda, Anusiu, prawda! — odrzekła Oleńka. — Nie turbujże się, kwiatuszku najśliczniejszy! Nogą się z Taurogów nie ruszymy, jeszcze Sakowiczowi dokuczę w dodatku okrutnie. — Dajże Boże, byś co wskórała. — Ja bym nie miała wskórać?... Wskóram, raz dlatego, że mu chodzi o mnie, a po wtóre, jak mniemam, o moje majętności. Pogniewać mu się ze mną łatwo, a nawet szablą mnie zranić, ale w takim razie wszystko by przepadło. I pokazało się, że ma słuszność. Sakowicz przyszedł do niej wesół i pewien siebie, ona zaś przywitała go z minką wielce pogardliwą. — Podobno — spytała — waćpan ze strachu przed panami Billewiczami do Prus chcesz uciekać? — Nie przed panami Billewiczami — odrzekł marszcząc brwi — i nie ze strachu, jeno się tam przenoszę z roztropności, abym więcej przeciw tym zbójom mógł ze świeżymi siłami dokazać. — To szczęśliwej drogi. — Jak to? Zali myślisz, że bez ciebie pojadę, moja nadziejo najmilejsza? — Kogo tchórz oblatuje, niech w ucieczce ma nadzieję, nie we mnie. Zbytnioś waćpan poufały, ja zaś, gdybym potrzebowała konfiilenta, pewnie byś nie waćpan nim został. Sakowicz pobladł z gniewu. Dałby on jej, gdyby nie była Anusią Borzobohatą! Lecz bacząc, przed kim stoi, pomiarkował się, straszną swą twarz ocukrzył uśmiechem i odrzekł, niby żartując: — Ej, nie będę pytał! Wsadzę do kolaski i powiozę! — Tak? — spytała dziewczyna. — Tom, widzę, wbrew intencjom księcia w niewoli tu trzymana? Wiedzże waćpan o tym, że jeśli to uczynisz, słowa więcej w życiu do waćpana nie przemówię, tak niech mi Pan Bóg dopomoże, bo ja w Łubniach chowana i dla tchórzów największą mam pogardę. Bodajem nie była wpadła w takie ręce!... Bodaj mnie pan Babinicz do sądnego dnia na Litwę wiózł, bo ten się nie bał nikogo! — Dla Boga! — krzyknął Sakowicz. — Powiedzże mi przynajmniej, czemu do Prus nie chcesz jechać? Lecz Anusia poczęła udawać płacz i desperację. — Wzięli mnie jako Tatarzyni w niewolę, choć ja księżnej Gryzeldy wychowanka i nikt do mnie nie miał prawa. Wzięli i więżą, za morza gwałtem wywożą, na wygnanie mnie skazują, rychło patrzeć, jak kleszczami będą szarpali!... O Boże! o Boże! — Bójże się waćpanna tego Boga, którego wzywasz! — zawołał pan starosta. — Kto cię kleszczami będzie szarpał? — Ratujcie mnie, wszyscy święci! — powtarzała łkając Anusia. Sakowicz sam nie wiedział, co ma czynić; dusiła go wściekłość, gniew; chwilami myślał, że zwariuje albo że Anusia zwariowała. Na koniec rzucił się jej do nóg i przyrzekł, że w Taurogach zostanie. Wówczas ona zaczęła go prosić, iżby odjechał, jeśli się boi, czym go do ostatniej doprowadziła rozpaczy, tak że się zerwał i wychodząc rzekł: — Dobrze! Zostajem w Taurogach, a czy się boję panów Billewiczów, to się wkrótce pokaże. I tego samego dnia, zebrawszy resztki pobitych wojsk, Bützowa i swoje własne, poszedł, ale nie do Prus, tylko za Rosienie, przeciw panom Billewiczom, którzy w lasach girlakolskich stali obozem. Nie spodziewali się oni żadnego napadu, bo już wieść o zamierzonym wyjściu wojsk z Taurogów powtarzano od kilku dni w okolicy, więc starosta, napadłszy nie ubezpieczonych, rozniósł ich na szablach i kopytach. Sam miecznik, pod którego dowództwem stał oddział, ocalał z pogromu, ale dwóch Billewiczów z innej linii poległo; z nimi trzecia część żołnierzy; pozostali rozpierzchli się na cztery świata strony. Kilkudziesięciu jeńców przyprowadził starosta do Taurogów i stracić wszystkich rozkazał, zanim Anusia mogła wystąpić w ich obronie. O opuszczeniu Taurogów nie było już mowy i nie potrzebował pan starosta tego czynić, bo po tym nowym zwycięstwie partie nie śmiały przechodzić na tę stronę Dubisy. Sakowicz spanoszał i chełpił się niezmiernie, że byle mu Loewenhaupt przysłał tysiąc dobrych koni, on w całej Żmudzi rebelię zetrze. Ale Loewenhaupta nie było już w tych stronach; Anusia zaś źle przyjęła starościńską chełpliwnść. — To z panem miecznikiem — rzekła — łatwo się udało... Ale niechby tam był ten, przed którym obaście z księciem precz umykali, pewnie byłbyś waćpan i beze mnie do Prus za morze wyjechał. Starostę ubodły te słowa do żywego. — Naprzód, nie imaginuj sobie waćpanna, żeby Prusy były za morzem, bo za morzem jest Szwecja, a po wtóre: przed kim żeśmy to tak z księciem umykali? — Przed panem Babiniczem! — odrzekła dygając z wielką ceremonią. — Bodajem go kiedyś na długość szabli spotkał! — Pewnie byś waćpan na głębokość szabli leżał w ziemi... Ale nie wywołuj wilka z lasu! Sakowicz rzeczywiście nieszczerze tego wilka wywoływał, lubo był człowiekiem niezrównanej odwagi, jednakże przed Babiniczem czuł on jakiś strach, prawie zabobonny, tak okropne zostały mu po nim z ostatniej wojny wspomnienia. Nie wiedział przy tym, jak prędko już to groźne nazwisko usłyszy. Nim jednak rozebrzmiało po całej Żmudzi, przyszła w czas jakiś inna, dla jednych najradośniejsza z radosnych, dla Sakowicza zaś straszliwa wieść, którą w dwóch słowach powtarzały wszystkie usta w całej Rzeczypospolitej: — Warszawa wzięta! Zdawało się, że ziemia rozstępuje się pod nogami zdrajców lub że całe niebo szwedzkie wali się na ich głowy wraz ze wszystkimi bóstwami, które na nim świeciły dotychczas jako słońca. Uszy nie chciały wierzyć, że kanclerz Oxenstierna w niewoli, Ersken w niewoli, Loewenhaupt w niewoli, Wrangel w niewoli, Wittenberg, sam wielki Wittenberg, który całą tę Rzeczpospolitę krwią oblał, który połowę jej jeszcze przed nadejściem Karolowym podbił, w niewoli! że król Jan Kazimierz triumfuje, a po zwycięstwie sąd będzie czynił nad grzesznymi. A wieść biegła jakby na skrzydłach, huczała jak grzmot nad całą Rzecząpospolitą, szła przez wsie, bo chłop powtarzał ją chłopu; szła przez pola, bo łan zbożowy nią szumiał; szła przez lasy, bo sosna powtarzała ją sośnie, orły krakały o niej w powietrzu — i tym bardziej, kto żyw, chwytał za broń. W mig zapomniano koło Taurogów o girlakolskiej klęsce. Straszny niedawno Sakowicz zmalał we wszystkich, ba, nawet we własnych swoich oczach; partie poczęły na nowo wpadać na oddziały szwedzkie; Billewicze, ochłonąwszy po ostatnim pogromie, przeszli znów Dubisę na czele swych chłopów i resztek szlachty laudańskiej. Sakowicz sam nie wiedział, co począć, gdzie się obrócić, skąd wyglądać ratunku. Od dawna nie miał wieści od księcia Bogusława i próżno łamał sobie głowę, gdzie on, przy jakich wojskach może się znajdować? I chwilami niepokój ogarniał go śmiertelny, czy książę nie dostał się także do niewoli? Z przerażeniem przypominał sobie, iż książę mówił mu, że tabor skieruje ku Warszawie i że jeżeli uczynią go komendantem nad załogą w stolicy, to woli tam być, gdyż łatwiej się stamtąd na wszystkie strony oglądać. Nie brakło też ludzi, którzy twierdzili na pewno, że książę musiał wpaść w ręce Jana Kazimierza. — Gdyby księcia nie było w Warszawie — mówiono — po cóż by miłościwy pan nasz z amnestii, którą wszystkim Polakom przy załodze zostającym z góry udzielił, jego jednego wyjmował? Musi on już być w mocy królewskiej, a że wiadomo, iż głowa księcia Janusza na pień była przeznaczona, przeto i Bogusławowa pewno spadnie. Skutkiem rozmyślań doszedł Sakowicz do tego samego przekonania i borykał się, z rozpaczą, bo raz, że księcia kochał, a po wtóre, wiedział, że w razie śmierci tego potężnego protektora łatwiej najdzikszy zwierz zdoła uchronić głowę w tej Rzeczypospolitej niż on, który był prawą ręką zdrajcy. Zdawało mu się, że pozostaje jedno tylko: nie zważać już na Anusin opór i uciec do Prus, tam szukać chleba, służby. — Lecz co będzie — pytał się nieraz sam siebie starosta — gdy i elektor ulęknie się gniewu polskiego majestatu i wszystkich zbiegów wyda? Nie było wyjścia, a schronienie chyba za morzem, w Szwecji samej. Na szczęście po tygodniu tych niepewności i męki, przybył od księcia Bogusława goniec z długim listem własnoręcznym: "Warszawa odjęta Szwedom — pisał książę. — Tabor mój i rzeczy przepadły. Recedere już za późno, bo taka na mnie tam zawziętość, żem był od amnestii wyłączon. Ludzi moich u samych bram Warszawy poszarpał Babinicz. Ketling w niewoli. Król szwedzki, elektor i ja, razem ze Szteinbokiem i wszystkimi siłami, idziemy pod stolicę, gdzie walna bitwa niebawem nastąpi. Carolus klnie się, że ją wygra, chociaż biegłość Kazimierzowa w prowadzeniu wojny konfunduje go niepomału. Kto by się spodziewał, że w eks-jezuicie tak wielki strategos siedzi? Ale jam to poznał jeszcze pod Beresteczkiem, bo tam wszystko się działo jego i Wiśniowieckiego głową. Mamy nadzieję w tym, że pospolite ruszenie, którego przy Kazimierzu było na kilkadziesiąt tysięcy, rozlezie się do domów albo że pierwszy zapał ostygnie i bić się tak dobrze nie będzie. Daj Bóg popłoch jakowy między tą chasą, wówczas Carolus walną może klęskę zadać, choć co po niej będzie, nie wiadomo, i sami jenerałowie powiadają sobie po cichu, że ta rebelia to hydra, której coraz nowe głowy rosną. Mówi się: "Naprzód odebrać znów Warszawę". Gdym to z ust Karola usłyszał, pytałem, co potem. Nie rzekł nic. A tu siły nasze kruszeją, ich zaś rosną. Nowej wojny zaczynać nie ma z czym. I animusz już nie ten, i nikt się z naszych nie chwyci tak Szwedów, jak na początku. Wuj elektor milczy, jak zwykle, ale to widzę dobrze, że jeśli bitwę przegramy, pocznie Szwedów nazajutrz bić, aby się w łaski Kazimierzowe wkupić. Ciężko uderzać w pokorę, ale musimy! Daj tylko Bóg, żeby mnie przyjęto i żebym cały wyszedł substancji wszystkiej nie straciwszy. W Bogu tylko ufność, ale bojaźni trudno się uchronić i trzeba złe przewidywać. Dlatego, co można z majętności za gotowy grosz zastawić albo i przedać, to uczyń, choćby z konfederatami po cichu w praktyki wejść. Sam z całym tatiorem jedź do Birż, jako że stamtąd do Kurlandii bliżej. Radziłbym ci do Prus, ale tam wkrótce przed ogniem i mieczem nie będzie bezpieczno, bo zaraz po wzięciu Warszawy ordynowano Babinicza, aby przez Prusy na Litwę szedł rebelię ekscytować, a po drodze palił i ścinał. A wiesz, że on to potrafi. Chcieliśmy go złowić u Bugu i sam Szteinbok wysłał nań znaczny podjazd, z którego ni zwiastun klęski nie wrócił. Nie bierz tego na się, abyś miał się z Babiniczem mierzyć, bo nie zdążasz, jeno do Birż pospieszaj. Febris opuściła mnie zupełnie, ile że tu wszędy wysokie i suche równie, nie takie paludes jako na Żmudzi. Bogu cię polecam etc." O ile pan starosta uradował się, iż książę żyw i zdrowy, o tyle zatroskały go wielce nowiny. Jeżeli bowiem książę przewidywał, że nawet wygrana walna bitwa nie zdoła zbyt poprawić zachwianej fortuny szwedzkiej, to czego należało się spodziewać w przyszłości? Być może, iż książę zdoła się uchronić od zagłady pod płaszczem chytrego elektora, a on, pan Sakowicz, pod książęcym, lecz co czynić tymczasem? Iść do Prus? Pan Sakowicz nie potrzebował rad książęcych, aby nie wchodzić w drogę Babiniczowi. Brakło mu do tego zarówno sił, jak chęci. Pozostawały Birże, ale i to zbyt późno! Na drodze do nich leży partia billewiczowska, leży kopa innych, szlacheckich, chłopskich i księżych, i Bóg wie nie jakich, które na samą wieść połączą się i rozniosą go jak wicher suche liście; a choćby się nie połączyły, choćby uprzedzić je szybkim a śmiałym pochodem, trzeba po drodze w każdej wsi, na każdym bagnie, w każdym polu i lesie staczać nową bitwę. Jakież by siły mieć należało, by choć w trzydzieści koni dojść do Birż? Więc zostać w Taurogach? I to źle, bo tymczasem przyjdzie na czele potężnego tatarskiego zastępu straszny Babinicz; wszystkie partie zlecą się do niego i zaleją Taurogi jak powódź, i zemstę taką wywrze, o jakiej ludzie dotąd nie słyszeli. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł zuchwały do niedawna starosta, że brak mu rady w głowie, mocy w przedsięwzięciu, wyboru w niebezpieczeństwie. I na drugi dzień zwołał na radę Bützowa, Brauna i kilku znaczniejszych oficerów. Postanowiono zostać w Taurogach i czekać na nowiny spod Warszawy. Lecz Braun z tej narady udał się wprost na inną, mianowicie do Anusi Borzobohatej. Długo, długo naradzali się ze sobą, na koniec Braun wyszedł z twarzą wielce poruszoną. Anusia zaś wpadła jak burza do Oleńki. — Oleńka! przyszedł czas! — krzyknęła zaraz w progu. — Musimy uciekać! Kiedy? — spytała dzielna dziewczyna blednąc nieco, lecz wstając zaraz, na znak natychmiastowej gotowości. — Jutro, jutro! Braun ma komendę, a Sakowicz będzie spał w mieście, bo go pan Dzieszuk na ucztę zaprosi. Pan Dzieszuk dawno namówion i do wina czegoś mu namiesza. Braun powiada, że sam pójdzie i pięćdziesiąt koni wyprowadzi. Oj, Oleńka! Oleńka, jaka ja szczęśliwa! jaka ja szczęśliwa! Tu Anusia rzuciła się na szyję Billewiczówny i poczęła ją ściskać z takim wybuchem radości, że aż ta zdziwiona spytała: — Co ci jest, Anusiu? Wszakże mogłaś dawno Brauna do tego skłonić? — Mogłam skłonić? Tak, mogłam! To ja ci jeszcze nic nie mówiłam? O Boże! Boże! Nic nie wiesz? Pan Babinicz tu idzie! Sakowicz ze strachu mrze i wszyscy oni!... Pan Babinicz idzie! pali! ścina! Podjazd jeden zniósł ze szczętem, samego Szteinboka poraził i idzie wielkimi pochodami, jakby się spieszył! A do kogoż on się tu może spieszyć? Powiedz, czy ja nie głupia? Tu łzy błysnęły w Anusinych źrenicach, Oleńka zaś złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy i wzniósłszy oczy rzekła: — Do kogokolwiek się spieszy, niech Bóg prostuje drogi jego, niech go błogosławi i chroni. Kategoria:Potop